


as long as the sex is great (then I guess I'll stay)

by girlsarewolves



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M, Sex Magic, angsty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 02:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I won't end up like my father,' he'd promised her. 'That's exactly what his father said,' his mother had warned her. </p>
<p>Sarah knows it'll haunt them in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as long as the sex is great (then I guess I'll stay)

* * *

Her face is pressed to his neck, panting hard, leaving little kisses; she doesn't see the orange glow in his eyes. It rushes out like wildfire spreading across his eyes; then it's gone. She doesn't see, but she feels the jolt of pleasure, the rush of heat. She feels the sensation of fingers where his hands aren't. His fingers are tight on her - one on her hips and one on her shoulders. But there are other touches, over her nipples, against her clit.  
  
The signs are there; she's noticed. It's impossible not to. The lines and creases on his face, the faint streaks of gray in his hair; it's not like she's blind. The way he sweats when she watches him for too long, watches for that orange glow, for the empty black. She watches, and he tries to pretend his skin isn't clamy, his fingers aren't twitching, legs fidgeting.  
  
 _'I won't end up like my father,'_ he'd promised her.  
  
 _'That's exactly what his father said,'_ his mother had warned her.  
  
But she doesn't say anything, not now; she can only moan wordlessly while a few tears quietly fall. She clutches him tighter, nails leaving red scratches on his back that she silently dares him to leave and let heal naturally. She wants her mark left on him; she wants to make him relearn how to live without using magic to fix any and every little imperfection.  
  
His teeth nip at her earlobe, and he chuckles when she inhales shaprly. He nibbles, tugs, kisses the sensitive skin just underneath; then it's at the other side, too, a ghost, a phantom of the real sensations his mouth is giving. "Like that?" he asks. His voice is husky, breathless. It's such a fucking turn on that she forgets he's spending a little of himself on being kinky.  
  
"Y-yes..." The word starts off a whisper and drags out into a whimper when his mouth and its ghost abruptly move to her breasts. Her fingers move to stroke his hair; she can't help but tug when he suckles so hard it almost hurts and the intensity goes straight to her cunt. "Fuck!"  
  
Caleb laughs again, and that ghost of his mouth is at her clit even while he's fucking her. His lips - his real, physical lips - curve against her flesh before he bites, before the phantom strokes between her legs grow stronger. He grabs her left calf and pulls her leg up higher; it sends sparks of pleasure through her, skin on fire and body on the edge of climax. He kisses her when she cries out, swallowing the sound.  
  
"So good..." she murmurs, his lips turning her words to lustful mumbles. The pressure at the apex of her thighs keeps on building - close, she's so close - and she hates how good it all feels.  
  
It's wasting him away, but it'll still make her come.  
  
"I know, baby," he groans and slides the hand on her shoulder up to cradle her head. He looks her in the eye, and lets her see the fire ignite and fan out, leaving the empty blackness.  
  
Another day? Another year? More of his time, more of his life - spent, used to make that delicious sucking sensation on her clitoris feel stronger, more real. How much of his youth is he wasting when he could make her feel this good with his real mouth, his real hands, his cock inside her. He buys her pleasure with his own life.  
  
But she screams anyway as her body is set alight; she feels the fire and sees nothing but white. When it's over, he's passed out; she stares at the gray in his hair and cries.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I'm not really sure where this came from. I've never written for this fandom before, but a little plotlet came to mind and viola. The ending of the movie was played as upbeat but always had a darker vibe to me, so that's what I went with in this. Thank you for reading! Feedback is very much appreciated. :)


End file.
